ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
99 For A Change
'99 For A Change ' is the eleventh episode of Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited and the premiere of Season 2. Plot Ben and Rook are chasing Nyancy Chan, who has gotten some jewelry with a help of two hypnotized jaguars. They soon reach a zoo. (Nyancy): You'll never catch me Tennyson! My cats will tear you to pieces! Meow! (Ben): I've heard this before. Rook, deal with the cats this time. (Rook): Certainly, Ben-Dude. (Ben): Stop calling me that! (Nyancy): My cats, obliterate them! The jaguars lunge at them, but Ben and Rook dodge them. Ben transforms. (Rath): Rath! Lemme tell ya somethin' cats lady, Rath will put you down and make you like it! He roars and attacks Nyancy Chan, but she hypnotizes him. (Nyancy Chan): Destroy your friend! Meow! (Rath): Yes, master. Rook kicks the jaguars and traps them with a net caster. Rath starts running at Rook, but he jumps over him and blasts him with his Proto-Tool Mark 3. (Rook): Ben, this is not you. Try to resist her commands! Rath simply roars and hits Rook. (Nyancy): Ha ha ha! I'll stay and see the outcome of this fight! She hypnotizes a nearby lion and cheetah and sends them at Rath and Rook. The latter turns his Proto-Tool Mark 3 into a grappling claw, grabs the cheetah and hits the lion. Rath puts Rook down and points his claw at him. (Rath): Rath will destroy you! (Rook): Ben, look, that human female possesses chili fries! He points at Nyancy Chan. (Rath): Chili fries! He runs at Nyancy Chan. (Nyancy): Stop! I am your master! (Rath): Rath wants chili fries! She knocks her down unconscious and the mind control breaks. Rath reverts back to Ben. (Ben): I think my head will explode! Later, they push Nyancy in the Proto-TRUK. (Ben): C'mon, tell me what happened! (Rook): I do not wish to talk about it. (Ben): Fine. All of a sudden, a portal opens behind Ben and something grabs him in. (Ben, entering the portal): What's going on? (Rook): Ben! The portal closes before Rook can do anything. In the other side, Ben stands up and sees Perk Upchuck, who reverts into a human identical to him, but with his Alien Force/Ultimate Alien jacket. (Human): Sorry about that. (Ben): Are you me from an alternate dimension? (Human): No, I am Albedo of the Galvan and I require your assistance. (Ben): Albedo? He transforms. (Shocksquatch): Shockquatch! Nice trick, but I didn't fall for it! (Albedo): Wait, you don't understand! (Shocksquatch): I understand perfectly, thank you very much. He shoots an electric blast at Albedo, who merely dodges and trasforms into Water Hazard and points his hands at him. (Water Hazard): I do not wish to hurt you. I'm the good guy here! (Shockquatch): Prove it! (Water Hazard): Well, my left eye twitches when I lie and I'm not doing heroics for gaining fame and, what you earthlings call 'money', but because it is the right thing to do. Azmuth trusted me this Omnitrix for a reason. (Shockquatch): Wait, Azmuth gave it to you? Where is he? (Water Hazard): He is... Shocksquatch is shocked and reverts. (Ben): Okay, you convinced me. But I need some answers. Water Hazard reverts back to Albedo. (Albedo): I presume you want to know where you are and why I brought you here. This is Dimension 99. (Ben): Dimension 99? Oh, man! (Albedo): I do not see why you are so worried. I can send you back at any time. (Ben): It's not that. I bet Rook will have freaked out by now. (Albedo): Excuse me for my curiosity, but who is this 'Rook'? (Ben): My partner. Wears an indestructible armor and has super high tech weapon that can turn into anything. (Albedo): Hm...Interesting. In the meantime, Gwen and Kevin approach Rook, who has turned his Proto-Tool Mark 3 into a device similar to a Null Void Projector. (Kevin): I hope you have a good reason for ruining our date. (Rook): Ben was transported through a portal to an alternate dimension. (Gwen): Be more specific. Was it the Null Void, Ledgerdomain, Dimension 23? (Rook): No. It did not look like that. However, I still remember the scenery and I hope I will recognize it when I look each dimension. He activates the Proto-Tool Mark 3 and it opens a portal to a forest world. He switches to a barren landscape and then to a city similar to Bellwood. (Rook): I believe that this is the correct dimension. (Kevin): Then what are we waiting for? They enter the portal. Rook takes his Proto-Tool Mark 3 and closes the portal. (Gwen, her eyes glowing pink): I think I have found him. His mana is strangely all over Bellwood. We go to Albedo and Ben, who walk down across a street. (Ben): So, what brings you here on Earth? (Albedo): Earth has been my home ever since... you know what I mean. (Ben): Yeah...How did this happen? (Albedo): I had better not reveal you yet. It could have dire consequences to the entire multiverse. I need to you to help me defeat someone. (Ben): Who is he? (Albedo): He is ruthless and very cunning. He is- Suddenly, they see a car driven by the Red Offenders. (Ben): I think I remember those guys! He looks up and sees some electrical lines. (Ben): Back to the classics! He transforms. (Feedback): Feedback! (Albedo): Wait, do not- Feedback propulses himself and starts running on the electrical lines. (Albedo): Azmuth had warned me about his impatience. He transforms into XLR8 and runs away. A blue blur comes close to the Offenders' car and starts hitting it. (Thug 1): Quickly, activate the turbo, or he will get us! (Thug 2): Y-yes. He presses a button and activates turbo mode, but the blur increases his speed and continues chasing them. Feedback shoots a blast that blows up one tire of the car and it stops moving. (Thug 2): No, no! (Thug 1): Get out! The blur stops and it is revealed to be an alternate version of Fasttrack. He transforms into an alternate version of Four Arms and jumps in front of the thugs and puts them near a wall. (Alternate Four Arms): You dare rob a bank in my city? (Thug 2): S-sorry. (Thug 1): We won't do it again. (Feedback, from above): Looks like the alternate me does a pretty good job. (Alternate Four Arms): Too late for that! He starts punching them relentlessly, until they fall to their knees. (Thug 2): Please, stop! (Thug 1): Show some mercy! (Alternate Four Arms): Mercy? What's that? (Feedback): That's not right. He shoots an electric blast at the alternate Four Arms, who is pushed to a wall. Feedback lands and the Offenders run away, terrified. (Feedback): Hey, cool your jets! The Alternate Four Arms gets up. (Alternate Four Arms): Albedo? You showed up after that long? (Feedback): I'm not Albedo. He reverts back to Ben. Albedo arrives and reverts as well. (Alternate Four Arms): So there are two of you now? I can still beat you! (Albedo): No. This is Ben Tennyson from an alternate dimension. (Ben): Wait a sec. If you are good, then that means that me, I mean he, is- (Albedo): -Evil? You could say that. (Alternate Four Arms): Me? Evil? I don't think so. Anyway, I have more important matters to finish than fighting you. He transforms. (Fastah): Fastah! He runs away. (Ben): What could have gone so wrong that I turned so...bad? (Albedo): It's a long story. (Ben): So that's the reason you need me. How are we going to find him now? (Albedo): He's not far. Follow me. (Ben): Um...okay. Albedo transforms into XLR8, and Ben transforms into Fasttrack. XLR8 runs off and Fasttrack follows. During that time on the other side of town, Gwen, Kevin and Rook are walking around. (Kevin): My feet hurt. Seriously, where is Ben? They see Fastah pass them. (Gwen): That's Fasttrack! Ben, stop running! Fastah ingnores her and continues running. (Gwen): He didn't hear me. (Kevin): I can't walk anymore! I think I'll pass out! (Rook): That is extremely abnormal for an Osmosian. According to the Galvan Encyclopedia- (Gwen): Don't sweat it. We know. (Rook): My apologies. He turns his Proto-Tool Mark 3 into a scanner, which starts beeping. (Kevin): What is it? (Rook): It seems that this dimension's physics is vastly different from our own. (Kevin): Speak English. (Rook): Attempt to absorb something. Kevin touches a wall, but instead of absorbing it, it smashes to pieces. (Gwen): That was weird. She makes a mana ball, that suddenly grows spikes and becomes bigger. (Gwen): I didn't do that! The mana ball wears off. (Rook): Fortunately, my Proto-Tool Mark 3 does not seem affected. I suggest we procceed with finding Ben as soon as possible. They continue walking until they reach a huge mansion. (Gwen): He's in there. I can feel it. Inside the mansion, we see a figure similar to Ben sitting on a throne and is watching Gwen, Kevin and Rook through a camera. (Ben 99): How's this possible?! They are supposed to be- (Unknown Figure): Excuse me for interrupting you, master, but I believe they are from that other dimension like the other 'you'. (Ben 99): Yes, indeed. Go greet our guests... as painfully as possible. He laughs. The figure comes out of the shadows and is revealed to be the Rook of that dimension, but with a red Proto-Tool and red armor. (Rook-99, cracking his fingers): Of course. He leaves. Gwen, Kevin and Rook approach the mansion's entrance. (Kevin): I'm pretty sure it's a trap. (Rook): Worry not. He shoots a thin laser beam at the door, that melts the doorknob and it opens. They enter. Gwen makes mana spheres and Rook turns his Proto-Tool into a sword. Rook-99 stands in front of them. (Rook-99): Greetings. (Kevin): Where's Tennyson? (Rook-99): This is not my concern. Prepare to be exterminated. (Gwen): He's so not our Rook. Rook-99 turns his Proto-Tool into a blaster and shoots Kevin. (Rook-99): One down, two to go. Gwen shoots some mana blasts, but Rook-99 repels them with his Proto-Tool in shield form. (Rook-99): I am superior. You cannot defeat me. (Rook): I fairly disagree. He charges at him and hits him with his plasma sword. Rook-99 turns his Proto-Tool into a sword as well and they hit each other. (Rook-99): Impressive skills, but they will not save you. Gwen makes a mana lasso and grabs Rook-99 and smashes him to the ground. He points a mana ball at him. (Gwen): Tell us where you have Ben. (Rook-99, with an evil smile): He's right behind you. Gwen and Rook turn around and they are engulfed by a methane gas blast by an Alternate Swampfire. They cough and fall to the ground unconscious. The Alternate Swampfire reverts to Ben 99, who looks like the prime dimension Albedo. (Ben 99): Lock 'em up. And make sure next time I won't have to save your butt! Rook-99 groans and carries, Gwen, Kevin and Rook downstairs, where he locks them in a cell. The trio regain consciousness and they see their Dimension 99 counterparts of Gwen and Kevin, chained to the wall. (Gwen): Is that...us? (Kevin): Guess so. Yo, us, can you guys tell us what's going on? (Gwen-99): It's a long story. (Gwen): I will get us out in no time. (Kevin-99): You can't. Our powers out neutralized here. (Rook): My evil counterpart did not take my Proto-Tool Mark 3. Major Events *Nyancy Chan makes her first reappearance. *Dimension 99 is seen for the first time. **Albedo, Ben and Rook from that dimension make their first appearances. **Fastah, Alternate Four Arms and Alternate Swampfire make their first appearances. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Albedo (Dimension 99) (first appearance) Aliens Used By Ben *Rath *Shocksquatch *Feedback *Fasttrack By Albedo (Dimension 99) *Upchuck (Perk) *Water Hazard *XLR8 (x2) By Ben (Dimension 99) *Fastah (first appearance; x2) *Alternate Four Arms (first appearance) *Alternate Swampfire (first appearance) Villains *Ben Tennyson (Dimension 99) (first appearance) *Rook Blonko (Dimension 99) (first appearance) *Nyancy Chan (first reappearance) Trivia *Rath appears in this episode, despite being locked in a previous episode, because he was re-unlocked when Azmuth put the new core on the Omnitrix 1.5. *It is revealed that each dimension has its own physics and things we think impossible can become reality in other timelines. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Season Premiere Category:Ultra3000